January 29
1800s *1889 - Veteran outfielder Joe Hornung is released by the Boston Beaneaters after eight years with that club. According to The Sporting News, "Ubbo's unruly tongue was the principal cause of his release." 1900s-1940s *1901 - After rejecting a proposal to ban the bunt, newly named Rules Committee of Connie Mack, John McGraw and Charles Comiskey recommends no changes at this time. *1930 - The Boston Red Sox sell former American League home run king Ken Williams to their rival New York Yankees for the waiver price. Williams, a lifetime .319 hitter, will be released prior to the start of the season and will never again play in the major leagues. *1943 - The New York Yankees trade second baseman Gerry Priddy and minor league pitcher Milo Candini to the Washington Senators for pitcher Bill Zuber and cash consideration. Zuber, classified 4-F in the draft, will not have a winning season in New York, while Candini will go 11-7 this year. *1948 - Commissioner Happy Chandler fines the Yankees, Cubs and Phillies $500 each for signing high school players. *1949 - The Pittsburgh Pirates buy All-Star pitcher Murry Dickson from the St. Louis Cardinals for $125,000. 1950s *1951 - MLB signs a six-year All-Star Game pact for TV-Radio rights calling for $6 million. A number of owners criticize Commissioner Happy Chandler, believing that in a couple of years, the broadcast rights would be worth much more than a million per annum. *1957 - With the advent of coast-to-coast air travel, MLB considers a plan creating a player pool to be used in the event of an air disaster. *1958: **Brooklyn Dodgers catcher Roy Campanella suffers a broken neck in an early morning auto accident on Long Island. Campanella, who has won three National League MVP Awards, will be paralyzed for the remainder of his life. **Stan Musial of the St. Louis Cardinals signs a one-year contract worth $100,000. The deal makes Musial the highest paid player in the National League. In 1957, Musial paced the NL with a .351 batting mark, while also hitting 29 home runs and driving in 102 runs. **The Cleveland Indians buy first baseman Mickey Vernon from the Boston Red Sox for the waiver price. 1960s-1970s *1960 - The family feud continues in Chicago as a court rules in favor of Dorothy Rigney, sister of Charles Comiskey, Jr., allowing her sell her mother’s shares of the White Sox to Bill Veeck. Comiskey had brought suit in order to gain control of the club. *1961 - Bill Hamilton and Max Carey are selected to the Hall of Fame by the Veterans Committee. *1963 - James M. Johnston, James H. Lemon, and George M. Bunker purchase 80 percent of the Washington Senators, buying out five of the original owners, including club president Pete Quesada. Johnston is elected chairman of the board. *1964 - Pitcher-writer Jim Brosnan is given permission by the Chicago White Sox to make his own deal with another team. His in-season writing has been censured by White Sox owner Ed Short. *1967 - Former Brooklyn Dodgers executive Branch Rickey and Pittsburgh Pirates hitting great Lloyd Waner are elected to the Hall of Fame by a unanimous vote of the Special Veterans Committee. In 1947, Rickey promoted Jackie Robinson to the Dodgers, effectively breaking the baseball color line in the major leagues. *1969 - Washington Senators manager Jim Lemon is fired. *1970 - Pitcher Miguel Fuentes, at age 20, is shot and killed during a bar fight in Loiza, Puerto Rico. On October 2, 1969, against the Oakland Athletics, Fuentes pitched the last inning in the history of the Seattle Pilots. *1971 - The Pittsburgh Pirates acquire pitcher Nelson Briles and outfielder Vic Davalillo from the St. Louis Cardinals in exchange for outfielder Matty Alou and pitcher George Brunet. Briles and Davalillo will play important roles in the Bucs’ 1971 World Championship. 1980s *1981 - American League owners approve the sales of two franchises, the Chicago White Sox to Jerry Reinsdorf and Eddie Einhorn for $20 million, and 80 percent of the Seattle Mariners to George Argyros for $10.4 million. *1982: **The New York Yankees name Graig Nettles team captain. Nettles becomes the first Yankees captain since Thurman Munson, who was killed in a 1979 plane crash. *1987 - Boston Red Sox third baseman Wade Boggs avoids going to salary arbitration for the third consecutive year by signing a three-year contract worth over $5 million. *1988: **The Los Angeles Dodgers sign free agent outfielder Kirk Gibson to a three-year contract worth $4.5 million. Thanks in large part to Gibson’s fiery leadership, the Dodgers will win the National League pennant in 1988. In Game One of the World Series against the Oakland Athletics, Gibson will hit a dramatic, game-winning home run off Dennis Eckersley. **Pitcher Wayne Garland, MLB first millionaire free agent, is waived by the Cleveland Indians with five seasons remaining on his 10-year contract. Garland posted a 3-7 record with a 5.79 ERA in 1981. *1989 - After nine years of use, the game-winning run batted in (GWRBI) is dropped as an official statistic after nine seasons of use. New York Mets first baseman Keith Hernandez will remain the all-time leader with 129. 1990s *1994 - Free agent relief pitcher Lee Smith is signed by the Baltimore Orioles. *1996 - The Boston Red Sox trade outfielders Lee Tinsley and Glenn Murray and pitcher Ken Ryan to the Philadelphia Phillies in exchange for pitcher Heathcliff Slocumb and two prospects. *1998: **Former Chicago White Sox shortstop Ozzie Guillén signs a minor league contract with the Baltimore Orioles, who invite him to spring training as a non-roster invitee. Guillén will make the big team, but is released on May 1. **The Cleveland Indians signs free agent DH–OF Gerónimo Berroa to a $2.2 million, one-year contract. *1999 - Giting shoulder injuries, five-time All-Star pitcher Jimmy Key retires from baseball. The 37-year old left handed appeared in the playoffs with all the teams he played which included the Athletics, Blue Jays, Orioles and Yankees. 2000s *2000 - The New York Mets announce that singer Garth Brooks will participate in spring training with the team. Brooks worked out last spring with the San Diego Padres going 1-for-22 for a .045 batting average. *2002: **The Houston Astros sign Lance Berkman (.331, 34, 126) to a $10.5 million, three-year contract. The All-Star outfielder hit .331 with 34 home runs and 126 RBI last season, including 94 extra bases, the most ever by a switch-hitter in Major League history. **The Chicago White Sox trade outfielder Chris Singleton to the Baltimore Orioles in exchange for minor league second baseman Willie Harris. *2006 - The Oakland Athletics signed Mark Ellis to a two-year, $6 million contract, rewarding their second baseman for his strong comeback season last year from a major shoulder injury. Births *1904 - Ray Hayworth, catcher (d. 2002) *1918 - Bill Rigney, All-Star player and manager (d. 2001) *1919 - Bill Voiselle, All-Star pitcher (d. 2005) *1939 - Bobby Bolin, pitcher *1960 - Steve Sax, All-Star infielder *1961 - Mike Aldrete, infielder/outfielder *1964 - John Habyan, pitcher *1972 - Morgan Burkhart, infielder/designated hitter *1973 - Jason Schmidt, All-Star pitcher *1975 - Miguel Ojeda, catcher *1979 - Lance Niekro, infielder Deaths *1947 - Del Gainer, infielder (b. 1886) *1963 - Lee Meadows, pitcher (b. 1894) *1966 - Homer Summa, outfielder (b. 1898) *1970 - Miguel Fuentes, pitcher (b. 1946) *1977 - Hod Ford, infielder (b. 1897)